


The Uninvited Guest

by belivaird_st



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Richie spends a quick visit at Eddie's house...





	The Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one-shot of two members of the Losers' Club. I love the pairing of Reddie as much as the next person who does! Hope you like it! It's short and sweet!

Mrs. Kaspbrak was lying back on her recliner, snoring away loudly while her son, Eddie, sat cross-legged on the floor in the living room; desperately trying to watch an episode of _Gunsmoke_ on TV. The eleven-year-old boy kept scowling and crawling over to turn up the volume of the television. Sonia Kaspbrak was such a heavy sleeper; she could sleep through anything. Not even earthquakes or an explosion of an atomic bomb could disturb her. One time she slept through Eddie's entire three-hour long Thanksgiving school play, all the parents and teachers thought she was dead. It was so embarrassing on Eddie's part. Students had laughed during his lines as a can of cranberry sauce, because he forgot what to say and panicked as he searched for his inhaler while hearing the thunderous, beastly snores of his mother in the audience. 

"Ma, I can't hear Deputy Haggen!" Eddie snapped, knowing damn well that his mother did not hear him. Just as he was about to give up on the Western show and switch the noise box off, somebody was pounding hard on the front door.

Eddie scrambled off the floor and raced out of the living room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slightly. There, standing on his mother's welcome mat, stood Richie Tozier, holding a cardboard box in his arms.

"Richie? What do you-" Eddie moved aside as the taller boy with the thick framed glasses stepped through into the house with his box, uninvited.

"Hiya, Eddie! Can I come in? Thank you, sir! You're too kind!" Richie giggled and carried the box towards the staircase with Eddie closing the door behind him. He watched Richie drop the box down on the bottom step before moving towards the living room taking a peek in.

"My mom's asleep, Richie," Eddie said nervously.

" _That's your mother? I thought a bear was in there!_ " Richie exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Eddie placed a finger between his lips. He gestures at the box. "What's that you brought over?"

Richie turned back to the box and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Oh. It's some of my records I'm letting you borrow, and some of my dad's dirty magazines..." he walked closer and pulled out a colorful Playboy booklet with a picture of a redhead woman wearing costume bunny ears and a white cotton ball tail pinned to her backside. Eddie stepped towards Richie with a puzzled expression. His eyes widen the minute he saw a blown out photo of three or four naked women sitting around a patio table holding cups of coffee.

"Check out all those knockers!" Richie whistles through his teeth, flipping a page to more naked women in some sexual position that only made Eddie's throat tighten and lose all the breath stored inside of him.

"Richie...that's... enough..." he grabs his inhaler from inside his plaid trouser pocket before taking a few puffs in the mouth. "Put that magazine away! Take all your stuff and get lost!"

"Aw, Eds, don't hurt my feelings now," Richie says, playfully swatting the smaller boy on the back of his argyle sweater; almost making him drop his plastic breathing device.

"If my mother saw me with that..." Eddie doesn't finish his sentence, because he can just imagine his mother literally losing it. She would lock him up in her own bedroom and make him miss the beginning of the school year for days on end as punishment.

Richie blows a raspberry and tucks the magazine under his arm. "You're no fun, Eddie Spaghetti. I'm going to Mike's house! Wanna come?"

Eddie bites his lip. "I can't. I promised my mom I would stay in the house today."

"You mean the bear?" Richie snorts and shakes his head. "I'll let you listen to those. You'll like the Carpenters..." he thumbs over to the box. "See ya later, gator!" Tozier makes another loud, obnoxious noise with the roof of his mouth once Eddie opens the door for him and darts out. Eddie rolls his eyes while closing the door shut; sliding the lock in before making his way over towards the box and digging through Richie Tozier's various collection of records.


End file.
